Lucid Dreaming
by Lisa Telramor
Summary: "Conan's part incubus, the apotoxin didn't block that" - Conan needs to feed. Heiji walks into a scene he wasn't expecting. They reach an understanding. Conan/Heiji Due to the nature of incubi, there are mentions of dubcon, and shota because it's Conan. Please read and review!


_AN: So! Kinkmeme fill for 2012. I kind of like the dynamics of Shinichi/Heiji, but I normally wouldn't write Conan as a child. Still I couldn't resist this prompt. There is another kinkmeme fill on my lj (Hakube/Shinichi, bondage) that has actual porn content and if you're interested. If not that's fine too. Please read and review!_

_Trigger warning: mentions of dubious consent and shota._

**Conan is part-incubus, the apotoxin didn't block that.**

* * *

"Ku-Conan, what are you doing?" It figured, Shinichi thought, that Hattori would be the one to notice. He was the first to figure out Shinichi's identity, the first to stick his nose in when Shinichi hadn't known more than his name, and the first to notice when Shinichi went missing. It probably looked pretty awkward. Shinichi straddling an unconscious woman in the park as a teenager would be bad enough, but as Conan it probably looked doubly awkward. But since he was Conan, the situation wasn't _immediately_ noticeable and not nearly as bad as it could have been. They were still clothed after all.

"Is she okay?" Hattori asked. He looked confused and concerned. He probably thought Shinichi was just checking her pulse of something. Straddling her. Seriously, Shinichi wondered how someone as smart as Hattori could see this as anything other than it was.

He sighed. Well, there went his evening plans. "She's fine, just asleep."

Hattori blinked and looked them over again. "Kudo, what's going on?"

Conan sighed again and touched the woman's forehead. She was fast asleep and wouldn't be waking any time soon. Her dreams were loose and scattered; peaceful dreams. She would wake up without remembering him or why she fell asleep in the park. The interest lurking in the back of her mind for young boys would also be gone upon waking. If he had to go through this once a month, he figured he should at least target people who might turn into sexual predators otherwise. He stood up, looking at Hattori with a raised eyebrow. "Walk with me."

"…Kudo?" He looked uncomfortable and suspicious.

"Trust me." Shinichi tapped a knuckle on Hattori's thigh as he walked past. "She's fine and will wake up in a few minutes." Now that he wasn't actively keeping her asleep. Hattori trailed after him, frowning and glancing back at the woman like he wanted to turn back and check for himself. It said something about his levels of trust in Shinichi that he followed.

It was late. They might have been the only souls in the park, him, Hattori, and the unconscious woman. Shinichi wondered how Hattori had found him. He'd been in the dark, shadowy corners of the park where the trails didn't go. He'd left Ran asleep. No one should have found him there at all, let alone a friend that was supposed to be halfway across the country. They were on the paths now, the sidewalks well lit with carefully spaced ornate lamps. Their light was soft and yellowish rather than the harsh white light most street-lamps had. Shinichi stopped at a bench near the shallow duck pond. The ducks were gone for the night, probably huddled up in nests not far from the water.

"What were you doing to that woman back there, Kudo?" Hattori stopped just outside the yellow circle of light from the lamp. He was smart, smarter than people gave him credit for, and he saw things not adding up. His eyes tracked Shinichi's movements as he pulled himself onto the bench. Hattori didn't join him though Shinichi motioned for him to do so. He watched with sharp eyes usually reserved for criminals as Shinichi sighed.

"Hattori, how much do you know about Western mythology?"

"Some." Mythology was more Kazuha's thing. Thanks to her he was pretty well acquainted with Japanese myths and creatures.

Shinichi removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "In other words, no more than you've had to know for the occasional odd case or a TV drama." He looked up and his eyes flashed golden, though it could be seen as a trick of the light. "Ever heard of an incubus?"

"…Is that anything like a succubus?" Because he'd heard of those.

"It's a male equivalent." More or less. Hmm. How to phrase things? This was one secret Shinichi has foolishly hoped could _stay_ secret. It certainly wasn't something he was proud of. "Mom is a cambion."

"A what?" Hattori looked more confused by the second, and more annoyed. "Kudo what the hell does this have to do with the woman back there?"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "I'm getting there. A cambion is the offspring of an incubus, a creature that is either deformed or abnormally beautiful, cunning, and persuasive. Naturally Mom is the epitome of the beautiful version of a cambion." He cleared his throat looking uncomfortable. "She got some advantages. She's a bit like a chameleon, changing who she is and what she looks like and everyone believes it. Unfortunately I inherited some…interesting aspects of her father's side."

"Are you telling me that you're a sex demon?" Hattori asked. He leaned into the circle of light, setting his hands on the back of the bench to lean into Shinichi's space. "Because that's the least believable piece of bull shit I've ever heard."

"I'm not a sex demon!" Shinichi said scowling. "Or even a demon. I'm a quarter incubus; which really should not have been possible if you believe legends, but then legends never give the whole truth…"

"Pretend I believe you. So you aren't human?" Hattori had frown lines furrowing between his eyebrows. If Shinichi wanted he could reach out and try to smooth those lines away, and hey, when did Hattori's eyes start looking so green?

Shinichi blinked. Shit, he knew he'd waited too long to do anything about it, but it was so much harder as Conan than it ever had been as Shinichi. Maybe because as Shinichi he hadn't had to deal with weird incubus urging-needs until after puberty. Chalk up one more way Haibara's stupid toxin had screwed over his life. "Um…" Hattori was still staring. What was the last thing he said? "Err, no I'm mostly human." Technically. For all that powers had manifested he wasn't an incubus. If he was he'd need a lot more than one person every month or so. "I just need sexual energy every once in a while." And crap; now Hattori looked angry.

"Kudo, were you or were you not going to rape that woman back there?"

"I don't rape anyone!" Shinichi screeched. No! God no! "What kind of person do you take me for?!" Eww, eww eww, nasty, eww, he'd never force himself on someone no matter how desperate he got—and he had been desperate before. "She asked _me_ not the other way around."

Some muscle in Hattori's face twitched at that, a momentary disgust flickering through his features before they became stern and neutral again. "And why was she on the ground unconscious?"

"I don't have to actually sleep with people to get energy, Hattori." Thank goodness for that or he'd feel a lot dirtier than he already did. "With most people I find someone willing, send them off to sleep, and then send them a dream. They get hot and bothered, I get some energy, they go away without remembering anything." He didn't mention changing their taste in partners. Hattori probably found it unsettling enough to know Shinichi would change their memory.

"You said most people."

"I've…slept with people before." Oooh, dear, now he felt embarrassed. "But that was as Shinichi." There had always been a willing number of women—or men if he wanted—to fill his needs. He had so many fans it hadn't even been difficult. It felt hollow and cheap, though, and he had done it only a few times before he knew he couldn't keep doing it. What he needed was a permanent partner like his Mom had his Dad, and the restraint not to sleep with them more than was necessary or risk endangering their health. Shinichi shook the thoughts out of his mind. "Not as Conan. I mean, come on, the only people interested are pedophiles and that is so beyond creepy…"

"Oh." Hattori backed up suddenly. He scratched his cheek looking more than a little red in the face. "Err. Ok. So the lady from earlier…"

"Was this month's donor for lack of a better word." Hattori's blush made Shinichi feel very unsettled. The worst part was that he knew why. "You interrupted before I could do anything though." Anything other than change her memory. That was the easy part.

"Do you _have_ to…y'know?"

"It's like an extra necessary food group. I don't know what part of me burns the energy, but I can tell when I need more."

"Oh," Hattori said again. He looked at Shinichi, then at the lamp before settling on looking at the stretch of bench just to the left of Shinichi's right ear. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." It took a while to find people. The woman would be gone if he looked for her. She had been under for only a minute, not nearly long enough for the level of sleep for dreaming. The jittery feeling at the back of his mind reminded him that it was a month and a half since his last meal. He glanced at Hattori and away again. "You believed me awfully fast."

"Well, you're you. I don't know why you'd lie." Hattori sighed and finally slumped onto the bench. He eyed Shinichi from the corner of his eyes. "If you wanted to lie you'd've made up something a lot more probable than being part incubus."

"Point." Shinichi crossed his arms, then uncrossed them. This was uncomfortable. He was too far along and too long since the last time.

"You okay?"

"Honestly? No." Shinichi's foot twitched, swinging a few inches above the ground, another reminder that he was in a child's body. It was altogether wrong to have such a need for sex in a child's body. That part of the brain shouldn't even be poking at him let alone the hormones… "I've been equating it to food, but it's also a bit like an addiction."

"Sex addiction?"

"Shut up and no." His foot swung a bit harder. It wasn't helping to have Hattori this close. If he got any closer… No, Shinichi wouldn't jump his friend. That would be beyond stupid not to mention Hattori had Kazuha and wouldn't be interested and it would ruin their friendship and… Hattori was watching him intently like he could see where things were headed. Like he might be ok with it if they went there. Shinichi took a shaky breath. "It's like a hunger in that I need it to live. It's like an addiction in the sense that I can get withdrawal. If I go for too long, I start to lose my control." It wasn't only control in a sexual sense. It became impossible to focus on anything, and the one time he'd really and truly lost it he'd ended up with a prostitute that his mother—his _Mom_ of all people—hired wondering how the hell he got there. That had been around his fifteenth birthday when hormones had hit him hard and they realized he might not be completely human after all. If his mom hadn't known what was going on…well he would rather have paid someone for sex than to have attacked someone.

"You said it doesn't have to be actual sex?"

Shinichi shifted uncomfortably under Hattori's stare. It's distanced, assessing. He wished they were somewhere other than the park. "It doesn't have to be sex." He wouldn't mind it being sex though. With Hattori. Maybe. Shinichi didn't even like men sexually, but Hattori wasn't really lumped in with "men" in his brain, he was just "Hattori."

"Does it have to be a woman?"

"No."

"A quick dream and you'd have what you needed?"

Shinichi's feet swung freely now, back and forth like he was running through air. "Not exactly quick, but yes, a dream can get me what I need until next time."

Hattori waited and Shinichi stared. _He's expecting something_, Shinichi realized. He was probably waiting to be asked. Shinichi bit his lip. "Hattori…" Shit, how did you even ask someone this? _"Can I give you wet dreams and molest you in your sleep? No? Well that sucks!"_ He's tempted to ask straight out if Hattori would be interested in actual sex. Nothing penetrative, of course, but it would be much more satisfying and he's lived off dreams for what feels like years although it has barely been a year. Instead he asked, "Would you be willing to be my donor?"

"Now or until you're Shinichi again?" Hattori asked and Shinichi felt his face go pink. He hadn't even thought of the possibility that it might be offered more than once.

"Now would be nice. If you'd be comfortable doing it in the future…" Well, it would be nice to actually know the person he was feeding off of.

"Yes." Hattori met his eyes and grinned. "Better me than going off with a creeper who watches kiddie porn." He held out a hand.

Shinichi hesitated to take it. "This won't make things awkward between us will it?"

"Nah." Hattori leaned in close. "I've always had trouble seeing you as Conan anyway. And we're friends. What's a bit of mind sex between friends?"

"Hattori." It was not something he took lightly. Shinichi sighed. He felt like he was full of sighs tonight that left him feeling light-headed and heavy-bodied. "Fine." Hattori could complain later, but he agreed now. Shinichi couldn't complain. Plus this close… Shinichi met Hattori's eyes and leaned a bit closer. They were face to face now, and Hattori was still smiling. His eyes held amusement, warmth, and a definite hint of interest. Shinichi could work with that. He flicked a glance at Hattori's lips to make his intent clear before he closed the gap with a kiss. He felt very small and clumsy compared to Hattori. He hated being Conan. Hattori held still and let him kiss, not drawing closer or pulling away. Shinichi pulled back. "Is that okay?"

"Yep." Did Hattori's breath sound like it was coming a bit faster? Shinichi couldn't tell. He leaned in for another kiss and this time Hattori kissed back, just the smallest of movements, but Shinichi could feel the energy building behind it. Hattori liked it. Shinichi couldn't stop after that.

It was ridiculously comfortable to move onto Hattori's lap and from there into his mind. Shinichi didn't bother pushing him into sleep. It could be a waking dream as easily as a sleeping one. As Hattori's arms pulled him closer, Shinichi sifted through fantasies glancing and discarding until he found one that would work. After everything that happened in the last forty-five minutes, Shinichi wasn't at all surprised to find a fantasy of himself in Hattori's mind. He was a bit surprised to see Hattori as the receiving party, but he couldn't—wouldn't—judge him on anything he found in his mind. A mental caress was all he needed to send it to the forefront of Hattori's mind.

Hattori gasped and clung tight around his waist, suddenly panting and aroused. His eyes were closed and his attention inward. Shinichi spun the scene forward. Through his brief contact with Hattori's mind, he could see himself, older, and in a similar position to the one they were in now. He mimicked his dream self, leaning forward to lick Hattori's lips until he opened them and pushed his tongue in. he tasted just the slightest bit of bitter coffee and mint, as if he had been chewing gum earlier. Slowly, deliberately, he pressed back and down along Hattori's crotch where he could feel an erection growing. Shinichi restrained from reaching down to touch like the Shinichi in the dream did. He promised Hattori a dream, not sex, and he was skirting the line pretty close as it was.

The Shinichi in the dream was already naked and pulling Hattori's pants down. He smirked and licked Hattori's ankle as he pulled the boxers off his foot. In the real world, Hattori's foot jerked and he groaned. Dream Shinichi slid up between Hattori's thighs to give him a kiss that Hattori returned eagerly to Conan in the real world. When they broke apart to breathe, he whispered "Kudo."

"Mm?" Shinichi licked Hattori's ear and prompted dream Shinichi to bring their crotches together. In Hattori's mind it was hot, sweaty, and just enough pressure from Shinichi's hand to walk the line of perfect and too much. Hattori gasped his name again, arching into the touch. Shinichi held tight as Hattori tried to move into stimulus that his mind insisted was there. He wished he was actually there in Shinichi's body. The repressed sexual energy in Hattori's body and consciousness made him feel almost drunk with its intensity.

Hattori whined as dream Shinichi pulled away. "Kudo! I need...Don't..!"

"Shh." Shinichi stroked Hattori's face. "It's ok, Heiji." His friend's first name rolled off his tongue warm and intimate. "You can come. I'm still here. You can come."

Hattori made a soft, sharp sound in the back of his throat and shuddered, pulling Shinichi close and breathing large, gasping breaths of air as he came. The energy and tension that had been building rolled off him into Shinichi, curling and coiling until he had absorbed it all. He felt pleasantly warm and almost as sated as if he had come as well.

"Thank you," Shinichi said, still stroking hair back from Hattori's forehead, a bit sticky with sweat.

"Nnng." Hattori opened one eye. "That was….what was that?"

Shinichi grinned. "A pleasant dream."

"You could say that again." He loosened his arms from their death hold around Shinichi's waist. "I hope no one saw that."

"No one has come anywhere near here," Shinichi assured him. He wouldn't let anyone run across him feeding. It would be awkward without the knee-jerk horror his child form would cause.

"Good." Hattori relaxed against the bench for a moment, then winced. "You owe me a shower. I haven't come in my pants since I was twelve."

Shinichi laughed. "Do I want to know why you came in your pants then?"

"Shut up. No energy to growl at you right now."

Shinichi smiled, warm all over. "Thank you."

"No problem." Hattori grinned. "My pleasure. Literally."

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Think you would be willing to try again next month?"

"Maybe," he said. The lazy, sated way his eyes went half lidded said yes. They'd probably have to talk about this later. It could get awkward. But really? Shinichi was content and Hattori was content and he thought it was a good turnout considering how the night started.

"Hattori, what were you doing in the park anyway?"

"Oh!" Hattori grinned and shrugged. "I was in town planning on visiting you tomorrow. Couldn't sleep so I figured I'd go for a run. There's a park closer to where I'm staying but for some reason this one seemed like the better choice."

"Hattori. Heiji."

"Hmm?" No, there wasn't any deception in his face or mind. He honestly followed a random impulse to go to a park. Shinichi laughed.

"I think we should see if there's any yokai in your background. Because that's not normal."

Hattori shrugged. "Knock yourself out. Now let's get you home and me a shower and pretend we didn't meet up when I see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Fine." Shinichi squeezed his hand and felt warmth, inside and from Hattori's presence around him.


End file.
